fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinsen Wiyska
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |image = Coming Soon... |titles = Diabolic Dark Squid |names = Shins, Spicy Squid |species = Mollusk (MHFE)/Elder Dragon |habitats = Island Of The King |size = Gigantic |relations = Wiyska, Solstice Conquest War Wiyska |move = Coming soon... |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis (original concept by Chaoarren)}} Shinsen Wiyska are a powerful Subspecies of Wiyska introduced in an expansion for Monster Hunter - Fusion Of Eras. Physiology Unlike the more common species, Shinsen Wiyska are dark in color, the shades varying from a dark purple to even navy blue. The suction cups are usually a dull grey color, however, depending on the element used, they change color. When the Shinsen Wiyska use dragon, they turn a dark maroon color, crackling with the element. When they use thunder, the suction cups turn a vibrant blue, emitting bolts and flashes. However, when the Shinsen Wiyska uses the Mimicry Element, the suction cups will stay plain, and only flash purple with each elemental attack. The monsters' horns are midnight blue, fading to a deep purple at the tip. Their eyes are orange, turning a vermilion color when the creatures enrage. Generally, the Shinsen Wyiska appears to be more slender and 'elegant' when compared to the regular species. Behavior Although generally showing just the same aggressive and agitated behavior towards intruders like Wiyska, Shinsen Wiyska are far less gluttonous. Since their body temperature is actually lower, as well as it not producing flammable tar, it needs to feed less often and generally on lower amounts of prey items. However, as already mentioned, it is a very aggressive monster, attacking those who threaten it with all of their might. Abilities Shinsen Wiyska can use the water around them to attack, as well as being adept users of both the Thunder and the Dragon Elements. In addition to their elemental abilities, these creatures have glands that produce an incredibly potent toxin, which can quite effectively kill monsters and hunters alike. Interestingly, they infuse their tar with it, creating a substance that is even more dangerous, as it can envelope the hunter and drain their health. Should the Shinsen Wiyska feel greatly threatened by something, they will actually combine their poison and dragon, forming the incredibly dangerous Mimicry Element. In-Game-Description |description = While Wiyska devour voraciously and attack, this dark, relentless shadow of the mighty sea prefers to eat and attack with almost calm elegance. Beware, hunter, for once threatened, it will not hesitate to bring up the big guns, transforming the sea into one huge pool of dread and dispair.|Monster Icon = }} Battle Phase 1 Phase 1 Cutscene *'Area:' Island Of The King, at the coast *'Synopsis:' The sea is calm, the sky a rich blue color, the sun shines. The hunter approaches the coast, a few Ludroth eyeing them skeptically. They back away, still calm, since the Ludroth do not seem to be minding them too much. The hunter looks out to the sea, where suddenly a huge, black tentacle bursts through the surface. The camera hastily zooms in on the tentacle, right as it lowers itself into the water again with a splash. Intrigued, the hunter jumps into the water and, underwater, sees an orange eye flash through the blue water, before it disappears again. A thick cloud of ink suddenly envelopes the hunter. The hunt starts. Phase 1 Battle First, the hunter has to find Shinsen Wiyska. This is not too hard, as the Wiyska has tried to camouflage itself with a cloud of purplish dark red ink. One needs to just follow the clouds of ink, which will lead them to Shinsen Wiyska. *'Roar:' Spreads its tentacles before unleashing a loud, booming roar. It can do this multiple times during the hunt, no matter if enraging or not. *'Bite:' It suddenly extends its mouth, trying to chomp down on whatever is in front of it. *'Sweeping Bite:' Starts like the normal bite attack, however, the Shinsen Wiyska performs multiple bites, each time aimed at something either at the left or right side. *'Slash:' Much like Wiyska, it tries to hit the hunter with its heavy tentacle. *'Multiplied Slash:' Uses two of its tentacles to frantically whip through the water. This can easily stun a hunter. *'Charge:' Builds up momentum and rushes through the water at a surprising speed. *'Backflip:' The monster will first retreat to build up momentum, before rushing forward and performing an underwater backflip. Its tentacles are dragged behind it, launching those who are caught by them away. *'Poisonous Cannon:' Inhales water, while very dark, purplish red clouds surge around its mouth. Suddenly it fires a beam of water, infused with Ruinous Poison. *'Gotcha:' The Shinsen Wiyska will extend one of its tentacles and grab any nearby hunter. As the monster is slowly tightening its grip, the hunter's health is slowly but steadily depleted. The hunter needs to forcefully break free or throw a flashbomb. *'Toxic Envelope:' It contracts its tentacles before releasing a large cloud of thick, dark reddish ink. This can cause the Sticky Poison status, should a hunter be caught within it. *'Gotcha bad!:' Same as "Gotcha", albeit the Shinsen Wiyska now sticks the hunter into its mouth. Chewing on them, the Shinsen Wiyska aims to crush them with its teeth. The hunter can only break free via throwing a dung bomb or a small barrel bomb. 'Phase 1 Victory Conditions' 'Phase 1 Failure Conditions' Phase 1 Victory/Phase 2 Cutscene Phase 1 Failure Cutscene Phase 2 Phase 2 Battle 'Phase 2 Victory Conditions' 'Phase 2 Failure Conditions' Phase 2 Victory/Phase 3 Cutscene Phase 2 Failure Cutscene Phase 3 Phase 3 Battle 'Phase 3 Victory Conditions' 'Phase 3 Failure Conditions' Phase 3 Failure Cutscene Repel Cutscene Death Cutscene Music Themes Breakable Parts Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 Carves |-|S-Rank= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= |-|Gunner Weapons= |-|Armor= Quests |-|S-Rank= |-|Event Quests Notes *Shinsen Wiyska is only found in the New World, namely the Island Of The King. *During the fight, a huge, underwater cave system under the island is revealed. **The Shinsen Wiyska is said to have created this during its long life. *Nobody knows what exactly would happen if a Wiyska and a Shinsen Wiyska met, but many are convinced it would be a natural disaster. *The Sticky Poison of the Shinsen Wiyska is always of Deadly Poison grade. Trivia *The old version of Shinsen Wiyska used tar in a manner similar to Gogmazios. **It also wielded fire and thunder, as opposed to thunder, dragon and mimicry. *Interestingly, it was also supposed to be able to walk on land. Category:Mollusk Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Subspecies Category:Giant Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Mimicry Element Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Hydrotoxin Monster Category:Sticky Poison Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster